Westfall questing guide
This Westfall questing guide details an efficient method to obtain and complete quests in Westfall. For a list of all Westfall quests in table format, see Westfall quests. Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player an efficient way to complete many quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). Levels 10-20 in the Eastern Kingdoms This guide works with the Loch Modan questing guide. Review that as you plan. Once new dwarves, gnomes, and humans finish their starting zone and reach approximately level 10, they have a choice in where to go next. Loch Modan and Westfall both are logical next steps and the tram between Ironforge and Stormwind City make it possible to visit both easily. Both zones offer a variety of quests and the most efficient method of reaching level 20 requires visiting both. First visit the other starting zone to grab some easy quests and level 12. See Dun Morogh questing guide or Elwynn Forest questing guide. Next choose either Loch Modan or Westfall, do as many easy quests as possible. Third, visit the other zone and do the same. By this time you can return to the other zone ready to tackle the next bunch of quests. Eventually you'll visit Redridge Mountains and also hit The Deadmines instance as you near level 20. Draenei and night elves are recommended to stay in Kalimdor and follow similar questing in Bloodmyst Isle and Darkshore. It is possible to reach these zones at level 10, but it isn't easy nor efficient. Westfall quests Northern Farms * First gather quests as to first cross the bridge into Westfall, at Saldean's Farm and finally reach Sentinel Hill. * Feel free to kill the Goretusks and other critters that drop ingredients for the Stew or Pie. * Pick up the flight path in Sentinel Hill, but we'll save for later when we need to visit Stormwind City for level 14 class trainers. * Head towards The Molsen Farm about (46,39) for the trappers, smugglers and Oats. * Hunt Young Goretusks for livers until you have 8. * Go north to Furlbrow's Pumkpin farm. Clear every Defias around the house (and the barn, too, if you want). The house is a tricky pull, often pulling three mobs. Some classes should just leave this until they've leveled up more. Loot the closet for the Pocket Watch. Trip to Stormwind City Whenever you make Level 14, you'll want to visit Stormwind City for your class trainers. Now's the time to revisit the flight path by Sentinel Hill. * Take a swift message and fly to Stormwind City and grab the followup. * You'll find Osric Strang in the Old Town section. * Remember to repair gear before moving on. * It's possible you'll prefer to ride the Tram to Ironforge and a round of questing in Loch Modan before returning to Westfall. Coast Work * Follow the road south to find Riverpaw's and complete . * Head west to Moonbrook to find the Defias needed for * Head to the Westfall Lighthouse. * Follow the beaches, killing the needed Murlocs. Hope Captain Sanders' Treasure Map drops off a Murloc! If it does, follow that chain, but it isn't required. * You might need to revisit Sentinel Hill to turn in quests, sell trash, repair and stuff before continuing. * Return to Saldean's Farm and kill the Watchers. Remember to save the Okra and Oil. Now might be another good time to revisit Stormwind City and/or Loch Modan. Where to go from here After the easy and efficient questing is done in Westfall and Loch Modan, you'll want to review the Redridge Mountains questing guide. Sometime soon you'll want to hit The Deadmines instance and there are preparatory quests you'll want to gather for that. Review the Duskwood questing guide for hints about that zone and other adventures for the level 20-30 character. Category:Westfall quests Category:Questing guides